


Back in the Saddle

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Easy Read, F/M, Good Music, Government Conspiracy, Gun Fight, Hotline Miami crossover, M/M, Mob war, New Year's Kiss, New Years party, Party Crashers, Politically Controversial, Reaper Redemption, Sombra's first appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: After a few weeks since the Election Day riots things miraculously became normal again, thanks in large part to McCree and Alexander Thompson’s leadership. Now that that is said and done with, Overwatch resumes its peacekeeping operations, as well as Mei and McCree finding time for each other. Things are far from normal for Overwatch with an emboldened Talon and new enemies arising. Blackwatch being Overwatch’s allies again doesn’t make it easier for the gang. With Christmas coming around the corner and the gang looks forward to a peaceful holiday after the living hell they had weeks ago.





	Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial and sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning. 
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. Every little bit helps.

Chapter 1: Payday

(<https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/04-maseratiphoi-de>)

Along the Oregon/California border a heavily guarded convoy containing rare earth minerals heads down to Silicon Valley for computer manufacturing. Talon, led by Widowmaker reluctantly accepts Solider 76 back to its fold. They plan on taking the minerals and selling them on the black market for a large sum of money to Sombra.

“You sure we need this jerk for our operation? We’d be better off without him!”, Junkrat says to Widowmaker as he despises Solider 76’s presence.

“Listen here Jameson. Sombra is going to need these minerals, we’re expecting large amounts of gold for this.”, Widowmaker replies to Junkrat.

“You idiots need me especially since Reaper ran off with the President Elect’s Press Secretary! Might as well work for you since I have absolutely nothing!”, Solider 76 as he takes the job seriously.

“HA, I’m glad you think that say Senor Morrison. Maybe having you back isn’t such a bad idea.”, the mysterious Sombra says as she deactivates her optical camo to reveal herself to the others.

“OUI! Can you not do that? We’re going to get your stuff, geez!” Junkrat shouts as he’s startled by Sombra.

“Well you’re going to need me too, I’d like to verify the merch is genuine. Also are these grunts you have ex-California National Guard?” Sombra says.

“Yes, some of the really shady ones came running towards us like water to a sponge. They sure brought a lot of fire power with them.” Widowmaker says as she and the others see the small platoon of former Guardsmen with some Abrams they stole from abandoned bases.

“Ok so we have a small army , what’s the plan?”, Solider 76 asks.

“There’s a town that they have to pass through at the border, the perfect trap. Lock it down and we can take the goods. Standard snatch and grab.” Windowmaker says.

The Talon crew and their platoon of Guardsmen take two Abrams tanks and their stealthy airship to the border town. The locals are subdued and sent to a local university campus as hostages under the watch of the ex-guardsmen. The Rare Earth Minerals convoy arrives and the Talon members attack the armored cars.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”, shouts Junkrat as he lets a Riptire loose, killing several of the convoy guards.

After those guards are disposed of, Widowmaker and 76 make short work of the remaining guards near the large cargo truck.

Roadhog proceeds to rip the doors off of the cargo transport to reveal the contents Sombra is looking for.

“Bien Bien, you guys really take pride in your work! Maybe I’ll pay you double just so you can bail each other out!” Sombra chuckles as she is satisfied with the stolen REMs.

“Ok Sombra, lets head back to the university campus to discuss payment. We worked our asses off.” Solider 76 demands.

“Relax Senor! You will all get paid. Let’s just make sure the hostages haven’t had an uprising.” Sombra says as she promises the Talon members their gold bullion.

Upon arriving at the university they see the hostages are gone and the Guardsmen brutally slain.

“Shit! Who the hell did this?” Widowmaker says as she activates her Infrasight.

“Well given the amount of stab wounds and heads split open I say Ichi the Killer is here.”, Solider 76 says as he inspects the dead.

Just then all of the doors become locked down, shutting in the Talon members.

“Oh fuck, we’re stuck here with a psychopath!”, Junkrat squeals.

Roadhog gives him a look to tell him to relax as he puts on his Whole Hog mod for his scrap gun.

“Think you can hack the doors open Sombra? I can see movement upstairs!”, Widowmaker asks as she sees the upper floors occupants with her Infrasight.

“It will take time, geez someone really put the effort into the security system!”, Sombra says as she struggles breaking into the computer control programs.

Just then Madame Echo walks into the large Student Union area.

“Sup bitches. Heard you were all in town so I just HAD to show up.” Madame Echo boasts as she appears in her Blackwatch uniform with her Desert Eagle in hand.

“Oh, YOU again! I never forgot about how you humiliated me and Reaper!”, Solider 76 says as he’s still angry about what happened at Echo’s hotel.

“Oh please, you’re so adamant about how you and Reaper got owned that you forgot about your son in law possibly getting it on with your smoking hot daughter? You have lousy priorities Jack.”, Echo taunts to get a reaction out of 76.

Roadhog sees this and pushes a triggered Solider 76 aside so he can deal with Echo.

He unloads his scrap onto Echo with his Whole Hog gun. However, Echo activates her Thick Skin Ultimate.

Chapter 2: Beat Down

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-NmeU71oEM>)

“IT’S ALL ABOUT THICK SKIN BABY!”, Echo yells as Roadhog’s attacks do nothing to her.

“Damn it she’s invincible! Sombra hurry up!” Solider 76 shouts as his anger turns to fear.

“I can’t hack it! It’s as if it’s changing it’s coding to prevent me from getting into it!”, Sombra laments as she is stonewalled by the advanced security system.

“Urgh this is why I always carry thermite!” Junkrat shouts as he applies a thermite charge to an exit door so they can escape.

Junkrat ends up getting three bowie knives thrown at him, stunning him in place while Ichi the Killer rips off the thermite charge.

“Nuh uh uh Junkrat! Not today!” Ichi the Killer taunts as he wags his finger telling him no.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Junkrat yells as he fires his grenade launcher at Ichi.

“Too easy.” Ichi says as he teleports out of the grenades arc causing them to land next to the other Talon members before exploding.

Luckily the blast doesn’t kill them but it leaves a crater in the floor that reveals an unsecured basement area to escape from.

“HA, now is our chance guys!” Sombra says as she leaps down into the basement first.

Echo sees this and decides Roadhog had had enough messing with her and she empties her Desert Eagle into him. Roadhog is injured but is able to crawl away to hide behind a counter to stay out of Echo’s sight.

“Ugh, what the hell is going on, Sombra ran out on us, Junkrat is down, and 76 and Widowmaker can’t seem to put down that huge armored brute! I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning.”, Roadhog thinks to himself.

Just then Blackwatch troopers blow the ceiling up with breaching charges and rappel down into the large room with HK-416’s blazing.

“BLACKWATCH?! I thought they were disposed of!” Widowmaker shouts as she shoots the descending Blackwatch soldiers. 

“They were at those election riots a few weeks ago. Ichi brought them back!” Solider 76 shouts as Ichi the Killer teleports behind him.

“Damn straight Jack! Ohhhh and don’t think I forgot about how much I want to finish killing you!” Ichi the Killer shouts as he thrusts his bowie knife into Solider 76. He struggles fighting Ichi but he is overpowered and pinned to the ground.

Ichi appears to have the upper hand as he twists the blade before taking in out for another stabbing.

Roadhog sees this and hooks Ichi to pull him off of the critically injured Solider 76. However, he teleports out of Roadhog’s hook to appear back to 76 as he’s crawling away.

“Sorry Jack, you don’t get to run away this time.” Ichi the Killer says as he fires his assault rifle at Solider 76.

Unfortunately for him Widowmaker left a venom mine that activates causing Ichi to seize up into a fetal position before he teleports himself out of the gas. This allows Solider 76 to escape and prevent himself being Ichi’s next victim.

“You saved me Widowmaker?!” a shocked solider 76 says to the blue skinned sniper.

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve let the wolves have you.”, Widowmaker says coldly.

“Let’s get out of here! I have the door breached!” Junkrat says as he blew the thermite charge allowing a means to escape. He also managed to pull out all the knives Ichi skewered into him.

“What about Sombra! We need the fucking gold!” Solider 76 shouts as he forgets that he was nearly brutally murdered by Ichi the Killer. 

“Forget her! We are LEAVING!”, Widowmaker shouts as she and Roadhog beeline toward the exit with 76 behind them.

Ichi the Killer, not wanting to let his prey get away this time grabs him just as Solider 76 reaches the exit.

“I’m going to Rip and Tear you Jack! Richard told me what you wanted to do to the Foxhunter! You don’t get mercy from me!” Ichi shouts as he slashes at Jack Morrison.

“GET HIM OFF OF ME! HELP ME! WIDDOWMAKER!”, screams Solider 76 as Ichi the Killer stabs him.

“Ichi stop. Leave the traitor to me.”, Alexander Thompson orders as he places his HCAR to Ichi’s head.

“Well, guess I had to have seen it coming. You are lucky your son in law came here.” Ichi says as he pulls his knife out of Solider 76 and backs away.

Jack Morrison stretches his hand out for Alexander to help him up.

“I’m only doing this for you once, traitor.” Alexander says with disdain.

“Let me guess, Fareeha told you to spare me didn’t she?” Jack says as he lightens up.

“She’d have your head as a war trophy. I chose to let you live because you’re my father in law. I’m not going to kill my own family, even if you hate me.” Alexander says as he gets Jack Morrison onto a stretcher provided by the Overwatch dropship Mercy and some other Overwatch members came in on.

Jack gets restrained to the stretcher. McCree walks up to him and interrogates him.

“Where is Sombra?” McCree demands.

“Why are you working with Blackwatch? Aren’t they the “bad guys”?”, Jack Morrison retorts.

“With what we saw a few weeks ago, there are people out there that make Blackwatch look like saints. You’re one of those people Jack. Now where is Sombra?” McCree demands again.

“She fled into the basement level when the floor blew up. She’s a coward!” Jack snitches.

“Thanks for fessing up. Take him away Mercy, we’ll transfer him down to San Quinten later.” McCree says satisfied with the questioning.

 “Now what? Do we have D.Va look in there for Sombra?” McCree asks Alexander Thompson his chief Overwatch officer.

“I think Sombra will be dealt with effectively. Blackwatch deployed another one of their assets. Besides Sombra would hack D.Va’s MEKA and kill her.” Alexander says.

“Wait, who’s down there? Ichi the Killer? The Demon Divas?” McCree asks.

“I don’t know who, but I know that she won’t be able to stop him.” Alexander says forebodingly.

 

Chapter 3: Pit Fiend

Sombra makes it to an underground parking garage on the university campus and sees a locked chain door keeping the exit blacked off.

She attempts to hack the interface to escape to rendezvous with the rest of Talon. However, she is encountered by Blackwatch’s most advanced creation, Richard.

(<https://soundcloud.com/taylortmusic/blackwatch-theme>)

“Well well well, if it isn’t the infamous hacker Sombra of the Los Muertos gang.” Richard says as the lumbering titan stands there menacingly inside his Blackwatch Anti-Riot robot carapace.

“Ja Ja Ja! Blackwatch sends a robot after me? They’re going to have to try harder than that! I can hack anything, no exceptions!” Sombra boasts as she powers up her hacking interface.

“You don’t know who you’re messing with.”, Richard replies.

“I have help coming. Looks like one Jack Morrison won’t be heading over to prison. Boop!”, Sombra says as she activates her teleporter that she strapped to Solider 76 to send him to her position.

Jack is confused as his restraints are gone.

“Where the hell am I, AHHH THE BIG EVIL ROBOT!” Solider 76 shouts as he sees Richard again. He cowers behind Sombra.

“Oh Jack Morrison, we meet again. Guess we do get to engage in combat!” Richard says as he powers up his Z-6 shock batons.

“Sombra I hope you have a plan! That armor looks tough!” Solider 76 says as he readies his Heavy Pulse Rifle’s rocket launcher.

“Please Jack, watch me make this scrap heap shut down!” Sombra says as she attempts to hacks into Richard.

She completes the hack but Richard is still functioning.

“Impossible! It’s just like the security system I couldn’t crack into! I studied Blackwatch hardware, no way it should be this difficult.” Sombra says in disbelief.

“You are mistaken if you think you can hack me. I am a fully sentient learning hardwired AI. I cannot be hacked. I undo all change that is implemented. Everything that I am programed to do is ingrained in me. I can even act as a processing medium for other machinery, like let’s say a SECURITY SYSTEM!” Richard laughs evilly as he reveals he made the security system unhackable.

“SHOOT HIM JACK I’ll try and get us out of here.” Sombra says as she tries hacking the gate open.

Solider 76 fires his rockets at Richard but they don’t do much damage against his armor.

“You shouldn’t have tried Solider 76.” Richard says as he’s offended by Jack trying to destroy him.

Richard charges Solider 76, beating him with his Z-6 riot batons each hit delivering a nasty shock until Solider 76 is unconscious.

“Be lucky I don’t want you dead Solider 76.” Richard says as he spares Jack Morrison again after he stops shocking him.

Sombra is able to get the gate open but she cloaks herself as Richard blocks the way out.

“I see you Sombra. I see you with my digital eyes.” Richard says as he easily spots Sombra with her cloak activated.

He changes his Z-6 batons to a blaster mode which fires lethal electric energy bursts. Richard fires at where Sombra is as she dodges his attacks.

“You’ll never catch me you walking piece of scrap! You might have Blackwatch back but you won’t ever stop me or those who hired me to have Talon attack the REM convoy.” Sombra says as she makes a mad dash for the exit, which 76 makes a run for too. He leaves her behind for Richard.

“I’m afraid you don’t get to make that choice. You. Are. MINE!” Richard says as his holographic head leaves his mech carapace like a specter straight for Sombra. She screams as the digital ghost gets to her.

“AGHHH. So this is what it is like to be human.” Richard says after his digital sprit possesses Sombra.

He manipulates her body and looks at his reflection in a car window.

“Hmmm so this is what human males like about human women so much. Ahhh I could have fun with this body!”, Richard says as he blushes as he rubs Sombra’s hands across her body and jiggles her modestly sized breasts.

“HRMM. Geez what was I doing that time? Wait what’s this thought? Oh my someone admires Ichi the Killer. AHHH! This body is making me think about him in ways I should not. I better follow Solider 76 and have the others follow me.” Richard says as he struggles to control his and Sombra’s thoughts as they mingle. He probes Sombra’s mind to find out that Sombra has a crush in Ichi the Killer before he snaps back into the mission he is on.

Outside the university Widowmaker sees Solider 76 and Sombra arriving at the Talon airship.

“You left me to die!” Solider 76 shouts.

“Easy Solider 76-I mean Jack, I got you out of there!”, Richard says.

“Well guess we don’t get the gold now. The REMS are secured.”, Junkrat says as the ship takes off.

Richard sees the opportunity to screw up Sombra’s plans and acts sympathetic.

“Hey, who said you wouldn’t get paid? You TRIED!” Richard says as the others give him a funny look.

“When did you suddenly feel so generous Sombra?” Widowmaker says as she gets the airship to a high altitude.

“When you decided to get that ravenous animal Ichi the Killer off of Jack.” Richard responds.

Widowmaker thinks it over and agrees with Richard.

“Good enough, now where is the gold?” Widowmaker asks as she puts the airship into auto pilot.

“Uhhh let me check my logs, I know I put it somewhere.” Richard says as Sombra’s mind is gaining control again.

“AH! Head on over to Portland. There is a Los Muertos hovel there!” Richard says as he finds the hidden gold, as well as several pictures of Ichi the Killer from a stalker like Sombra.

“What the hell are you doing with pictures of Ichi the Killer there?” Junkrat says as he peers into what Sombra is looking at.

“I’m lonely, I MEAN I have a bounty on his head! 50 Million American Dollars!” Richard says as Sombra’s mind goes wild for Ichi the Killer, a side effect of Richard’s position being an overload of intimate memories.

“Are you ok Sombra? You seem, off.” Solider 76 asks inqusitivly.

Richard coldcocks Solider 76 and knocks him out.

“Oh no, this is bad. I need out of this body! The damn auto pilot! I bet I can jet on over to the gold!” Richard thinks of a plan to get out of Sombra’s unstable body as he loses control.

“LET ME GET US THERE! WE’RE TAKING FOREVER!” Richard shouts as he hijacks the controls of the jet and has a rough landing in Portland Oregon.

“Geez woman! What’s gotten into you?” Widowmaker says as she and the others get out of the airship.

“The gold is over there! You can shoot the punks guarding it. I need some air.” Richard says directing the Talon members to the gold as Richard find a shop in Portland where there is WiFi so he can exit Sombra’s body.

“AHHHHHHHH, (breaths deeply) Ughh where am I? What the hell was that? SHIT! RICHARD! DON’T YOU EVER VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” Sombra shouts as she gets control of her body back.

“Ok, maybe I went a little overboard there Sombra. I do find it odd you have affection for Ichi the Killer. He’s not really your type. Ichi’s not a good person so to say.” Richard says to an unsettled Sombra.

“UGHHHHHHHHH! You keep your prying eyes out of my fantasies! I always liked bad boys anyway!” Sombra sheers.

“You humans are weird. Either way Talon got your gold. I’d start running before things get bad for you later.” Richard says as he’s slightly intimidated by Sombra.

“YOU WHAT PUTA?! You will pay for this Richard! As for Ichi, he’ll come around one day! He has dreamy eyes you know!” Sombra says pointing her finger at her holographic computer screen.

“Ichi the Killer is a partially genetically modified human being with inhuman jaw like appendages in place of cheeks. He’s also an irresponsible douchebag and a member of the Alt-Right, you know? He wants the Trump Border Wall!” Richard tries getting Ichi out of Sombra’s head.

“Oh even better! I’ll hack several Mexican banks to have the Wall paid for! Then Ichi will be mine! Besides just because I’m Mexican doesn’t mean I have to give a damn about some of my people being border crossing plebs!” Sombra rants.

“Elitist much? You’ll do anything to get to Ichi. I can’t guarantee your safety, but your “Sempai” will notice you soon enough with the way things are going.” Richard says before he races back to his body back in California. 

“Ahh, it feels good not to be in flesh anymore. Guess I better tell the others where Talon is.” Richard says as he reenters his mech.

 

Chapter 4: Take 5

“Portland?! Ugh, well guess we better get to it. ECHO! Ever wanted to see Portland in real life instead of just on Portlandia?” Ichi the Killer says to Richard before he shouts to Echo as he and the others release the hostages.

“Why the hell not? I’m pumped for more! I haven’t been this hyper in YEARS!” Echo enthusiastically as she and the other Blackwatch operatives hop on to the mobile command gunship Hailhead.

“Hey you guys don’t have to tag along. You went through a lot since the riots!”, Ichi says to McCree as he and his Overwatch team prepare to depart.

“OH NO ICHI! We’re going to keep an eye on you, with what you have done and are capable of I don’t trust you at all.” McCree scolds to Ichi the Killer.

“I’m with McCree on this one, Jack Morrison managed to escape. And we are going to find him on our own!” Alexander Thompson says in agreement with McCree.

“Oh come on McCree! I bailed you out in Japan AND I managed to help quell the riots.” Ichi exclaims.

“Just because you did that doesn’t mean I trust you Ichi.” McCree stands his ground.

“Why don’t you and the others head on back to Hollywood. Alexander, Genji and I will keep an eye on Ichi. You need a rest from all you did McCree.” Winston says as he’ll take over.

“Come on Winston, you know I’m trying to be a leader here.” McCree says as he is still committed to the mission.

“Same with me Winston. I think that McCree should tag along with you.”, Mei says agreeing with McCree.

“Ok maybe Winston has a point. I can handle keeping an eye on Ichi. You guys do need some rest. Who knows what else could happen?” Alexander says as he agrees with Winston.

“Fine, but I’m only doing this because you told me to Winston!” McCree says as he, Mercy and Mei get on the dropship Tracer is piloting.

Alexander and the others wave goodbye as the others leave for the Watchpoint.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT US! WE HAVE TRACER ON SPEED DIAL!” Alexander shouts as the dropship leaves.

“Oui, why don’t I put something relaxing on for the trip back. We really have accomplished a lot.” Tracer says as she turns on the music.

(<https://soundcloud.com/lazerhawk/so-far-away>)

“Ugh thanks Tracer, can’t believe it’s been so hectic. Where did all the time go?” McCree says as he unwinds to Lazerhawk.

“Well we had to pull double duty with Ichi the Killer and our hostage rescue, there was Pharah’s wedding, the riots, the cleanup of L.A and San Diego, now we’re back to hunting Talon again. We always seem to have a full book.” Mei says.

“Maybe we do need some time off. But just a little bit, I don’t exactly like not working.”, McCree says as he is still serious about being Overwatch’s leader.

“Alexander and Winston can take over for us McCree. Besides when did we last have time to ourselves?”, Mei asks as she leans on McCree.

“Ehh, you’re right. You don’t exactly work well when it is all work and no play.” McCree says as he falls asleep as he leans into Mei.

Tracer nimbly flies the dropship back to the California Watchpoint, Pharah is waiting there. The ship lands eloquently as Mei and McCree wake up to disembark.

“How’d the joint mission with Blackwatch go? Where’s Alex?”, Pharah says to McCree as she notices her husband isn’t there.

“Bah, he and the rest of the crew are up in Portland, Oregon with Blackwatch searching for Talon. I’m told that there was a tracking device that lead them there. Alexander stayed behind to make sure Ichi the Killer doesn’t pull anything.”, a tired McCree says.

“Oh, well I hope Alexander does well out there. He’s never lead an Overwatch op on his own before.” Pharah worries.

“The guy’s a natural Pharah. Best thing that happened to us since we were recalled. Should Alexander need any help, Winston is there if needed.” Mei says.

“He’s almost like me even, he stopped Ichi from killing your dad just so justice could be served correctly.” McCree adds in.

“Well he has to draw the line somewhere between justice and vengeance. So what are you guys doing here?” Pharah says before she asks what the Tracer, Mei, McCree, and Mercy are doing back so early.

“Winston said we needed a rest after all the bone numbing work we’ve done for the past few weeks, I think we earned it.” McCree says.

“Ah that sounds lovely, maybe I might put on a movie for us all or something. We really haven’t had any down time.” Pharah suggests.

“Thanks for the offer Pharah, but I think me and Mei just need some time to ourselves.” McCree says as he carries a sleepy Mei into the base.

“Maybe you and I could do something? I’m sure your husband will be back soon Fareeha.”, Mercy tries flirting with Pharah.

Pharah isn’t happy with that advance Mercy makes. She’s quite furious actually.

“You stay the FUCK away from me Mercy! I saw the footage of what you tried to do to me while I was under anesthesia when I was under your care. And you’re still under that restraining order I placed on you.” Pharah sneers.

“Can’t we just let bygones be bygones? That was over a year ago!” Mercy says as she tries to force Pharah to forget how she violated her.

“Your bondage fantasies with me aren’t bygones Mercy, they’re still listed as evidence in the diary we seized! The only person I’m going to let touch me is Alexander Thompson. He knows a thing or two about boundaries!” Pharah scolds Mercy as she walks away.

“Ugh she’s no fun. Maybe I just need someone more willing…OH MY!! SHIT!!!” Mercy says before Tracer pounces on her.

“Hey, I might be into bondage. Wanna try it with me?” Tracer creepily whispers into Mercy’s ear.

“CAN YOU NOT?!” Mercy says before running away from Tracer startled.

Tracer giggles after seeing Mercy’s reaction as she dashes on into the base to tell Pharah how she made Mercy all scared. Pharah laughs at Tracer’s prank as she and Tracer meet up with Symetra in the mainframe room to discuss future Overwatch plans.

McCree carefully sets Mei down on the sectional in the lounge area overlooking the West where the sun is setting, he lowers the solar shades to rid the room of glaring sunlight.  He proceeds to leave Mei to her own devices before she calls him over.

“McCree you sexy Cowboy, I didn’t ask you to leave! Why don’t you lay your head down here on my lap so I can rub that soft beard of yours.” Mei playfully says.

“Oh my Mei, forgive me for being so rude, let me just get down there.” McCree says blushing as he lays back down on the sectional with his head face up on Mei’s lap. He looks up to see Mei’s face.

“Ahhhh McCree you always adorable when we’re alone, you such a different person.”, Mei says as she runs her fingers through his beard.

“Heh he, you’re mighty cute yourself, haven’t I seen that pretty face before?” Mecree says as he runs his fingers across Mei’s cheek.

“Hmm, maybe you need to take a closer look to jog your memory Cowboy.” Mei says softly as she and McCree kiss.

“Still sweet like honey McCree, what is your secret?” Mei whispers.

“Seeing you must make it better each time.” McCree replies as they lock lips again.

Zenyatta passes by the lounge area as he heads over to his room.

“Awww what a happy accident, they have a bright future together.” Zenyatta thinks to himself as he notices Mei and McCree cuddling while he passes by without stopping.

They fall asleep on the couch together when the sun completely sets.

 

Chapter 5: Preparations

(<https://soundcloud.com/dj-francophilippe/gtr?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

In downtown L.A in a large office building several men enter a board room with the Russian with green eyes and a black ponytail who is wearing a white suit with a pink shirt. He also wears a Hammer and Sickle earring.

“Ok guys we managed to be on the right side of history with these riots! The Mexican cartels are vulnerable since they sent out their men to pretty much die supporting their failed presidential candidate! The Russian mob will expand its power here in L.A! Soon we’ll be living our glory days like when we were in Miami!” the Russian mob boss exclaims.

“Sir if you’re planning something, can we at least sleep on it. It took a while for us to collect the weapons from the dead rioters and U.S Marines to bolster our arsenal.”, a slightly dark skinned and bald Russian mobster says.

“Nikolas really now? We need to think BIG! After all nature abhors a vacuum! I say we take L.A for ourselves! There’s a shit ton of A list celebrities here and in Hollywood that would give anything for our Colombian nose candy! It’s how we got Ike Turner’s fortune back in the day!” the Mob boss boasts.

“Boss, I think I can speak for all of us. We’re dead tired and L.A isn’t exactly going to change overnight. We’ll meet tomorrow and we can talk then, ok?” Nikolas says.

“Ugh, FINE! Ok guys be here o’bright early! We’re going to kick ass tomorrow!” the Mob boss says.

Everyone leaves for the night while Nikolas, the Mob Boss’s henchman stays to give him a present.

“Here’s this sir, your father would be happy with your new found territorial expansion.” Nikolas says as he hands the Mob Boss a bottle of high quality Russian vodka.

“Cheers Nikolas! To our new West Coast empire! We’re going places!” the Mob Boss says as he and the Henchman drink the Vodka before passing out.

After a few hours the pair wakes up, surrounded by eager Russian mobsters.

“Ugh, Nikolas we seriously need to stop doing that.” the hungover Mob Boss says.

“Sir when will we attack the cartels? We have the vans loaded and ready!” a bald Russian mobster says to his Boss.

“Damn it! We can’t just go about this willy nilly! We don’t know what we’re up against! For all we know they could have stolen tanks or something!” the mob boss shouts.

“Nyet sir, they only have small arms and one stronghold in L.A, that’s it. After that the Cartel has NOTHING! WE need to purge them NOW!”, the mobster says.

“NO! I want to know what the place we’re going to be attacking and the people we are up against. WE are not only going to be kicking out the Cartels, but every other fucking Mexican crime syndicate in the STATE! This is a WAR!” the Mob boss shouts.

“That’s the spirit! Now what’s the plan? Sounds like you have those gears going inside you.”, Nikolas says.

“You guys hit the ghettos and clear out the remaining foot soldiers there while me and Nikolas go after the stronghold! They’ll never see us coming! You will know we have won when the White, Blue, and Red fly over the stronghold!” the Mob boss says, referring to the Russian Flag, as he grabs his MP5 submachine gun and katana blade.

The mobsters which number about 80 get into their cars to head on over to East L.A where a large majority of Hispanics live. Nikolas and his boss get into a Black Pontiac Firebird.

Chapter 6: Conquest

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6qaFJ1w9zA>) 

The Mob Boss and his Henchman Nikolas speed on to where the Cartel stronghold is. Expecting heavy numbers of enemies, the Mob Boss brings an extra MP5 smg with some extended magazines to take down more Cartel members where as his Henchman brings his silenced M1911 pistol with a 14 round extended magazine.

“You ready to kick some Cartel ass?” the Mob boss asks as he puts on his Bodyguard brand shades on.

“Always Ivan. Always.” Nikolas says as he cocks his pistol as they get out of Ivan’s Firebird.

With his MP5’s pointed forward, Ivan the Russian Mob boss kicks the doors down to the stronghold blasting bullets at several cartel members while his Henchman breaks into a separate section of the building and kills several Cartel members there.

“HOPE YOU MUCHACHOS ARE READY! THE RUSSIANS ARE HERE!” Ivan shouts as he runs up a flight of stairs, killing several more Mexican Cartel members.

The kingpin is informed of the Russian Mobs assault and starts sweating heavy.

“Damn it! First the Trump Riots, now this! Everyone grab a weapon! We’re showing these putas a thing or two!” the Kingpin shouts.

Several dozen gunmen take Kalashnikovs with them to fight off the Russians. Nikolas manages to take advantage of a fire escape to get around them and is up a floor above them. He tosses a frag grenade into a room filled with them before his boss mows down the Cartel members running towards him in a hail of lead.

The grenade explodes killing the reinforcements as Ivan links up with Nikolas.

Ivan and Nikolas continue their slaughter as they kill dozens of Cartel foot soldiers. After Ivan empties his MP5s he unsheathes his katana and hacks through everyone that charges at him where as Nikolas takes his time and picks off the unsuspecting.

“How’s your kill count Nikolas? Bet you’re isn’t as good as mine!” Ivan boasts.

“At least I don’t draw attention to myself sir. I’m a hitman not some guns blazing maniac, although you do manage well.” Nikolas replies as he reloads his pistol.

The Mob’s assault on the Cartel doesn’t go unnoticed, the LAPD calls upon Blackwatch to step in and stop the gang war from spreading.

“Ivan! I intercepted the LAPD’s radio channel! Blackwatch is coming! I say we call it quits! I heard they have one hell of a shock trooper there!” a mobster says over walkie talky as his men attack a Cartel meth lab, taking heavy casualties.

“Let them come! The world needs to know that the Mexicans no longer run the crime gambit here!” Ivan says into his walkie talky.

Ivan and Nikolas arrive at the Kingpin’s room and kick the door down to see him pointing a Mac-10 at them. Nikolas shoots him and the Kingpin is injured and drops his weapon.

Nikolas and Ivan snoop around the Kingpin’s office and find computer documents with Clinton Foundation information on them.

“Shit boss! Hillary’s been paying these people big money! Just look at this email, she ordered them to start riots to get Trump to concede!”, a shocked Nikolas says.

“Well Kingpin, anything you wanna say before we throw you over the roof in this?”, Ivan coldly says as he dangles a noose.

“You cannot stop her, she’ll be back!”, the Kingpin defiantly says.

Ivan grabs a shotgun on the computer desk and shoots the Kingpin’s legs before he drags him up to the roof.

“Hang him high! We run this city now!” Ivan orders as he and Nikolas fly the Russian flag over the stronghold’s balcony. They then tie a noose around the Kingpin’s neck and toss him over the side for him to die. Urrahs are heard among the crowd of Russian mobsters outside the building.

It’s too late to stop the violence when The Demon Diva’s and Ichi the Killer arrive on scene with 50 Blackwatch troopers.

“Damn! The Ruskies did it! Guess they never let a crisis go to waste.” Ichi the Killer says as he sees Russian mobsters executing Mexican Cartel members on the streets of East L.A.

“Nature abhors a vacuum Ichi. The Russian Mob filled it. Now we have bigger problems now.”, Eva says.

“Great, guess we need to go after them.” Ichi the Killer says.

“Yes we do, we don’t need another massacre on our hands.” Ernesto says as he readies his Ar-15.

On the roof Ivan takes out a bullhorn and gives a speech to the approaching Blackwatch troops.

“Attention Blackwatch! We’re the new game in town! The Mexicans have been purged once and for all from L.A! Try and stop us from running this town!” Ivan shouts as his men pump their fists in victory.

Across the way in a skyscraper a sniper lines up a scope to Ivan. The sniper waits patiently for Ivan to stand still while he rants about how they’re going to clear out the ghettos and have Russians take over the crime syndicates for themselves.

The trigger is pulled and Ivan takes a shot to the chest, the sniper then fires into the crowd of mobsters causing them to scatter as Blackwatch troopers open fire on the ones that don’t retreat.

Ichi the Killer gets a call on his com device as he and the Demon Divas go after the remaining mobsters that fight back.

“Like my handy work Ichi?” Ana says chuckling.

“Well you seemed to get the Ruskies scared shitless. I don’t think that it will be enough though, they are the top dog now.” Ichi complements Ana’s handy work.

“The dog needs to be trained Ichi. They won’t try anything with you and Overwatch in town. Speaking of them, how is Alexander doing with the team? Has he managed to get Pharah angry at him?” Ana sarcastically says.

“Please Ana, they’re doing GREAT! In fact, your son in law just prevented me from killing your ex-husband.” Ichi says as he curb stomps a mobster.

“You’ll get him one day Ichi. But for now just try not to make yourself a huge target, you might be on Overwatch’s good side now, but don’t get complacent.” Ana says.

“Yeah yeah Ana, thanks for thinking of me. I see an Overwatch dropship coming, I think that’s Alex.” Ichi replies.

Back on the roof of the stronghold Nikolas helps Ivan get back inside on the 5th floor.

“HAHAHAH! That sniper must have bad aim! I’m not dead yet Nikolas!” Ivan boasts as he is still alive.

“This complicates things. Blackwatch is here and you’re down. That can only mean our men are running scared. I saw we head back North to our base before we get apprehended.” Nikolas suggests as he carries his boss down to a garage where a Ford Mustang is ready for a ride.

Just as they get to the car, the Foxhunter and McCree are waiting for them and have their guns ready.

“You’re not going anywhere, my CO here needed a rest and you just so happened to get him pissed off! Just lower your weapon and we’ll make it easy on you two.” Alexander says as he aims at the mobsters with his HCAR.

“We found information linking the Trump Riots to the Clinton Foundation. Just let us go, my boss is injured.” Nikolas says as he gets Ivan into the Mustang.

“Like hell! You’re going to prison for starting a gang war you mobster!”, McCree shouts as he tosses a flashbang, stunning Nikolas.

 Ivan gets out of the car on the other side facing McCree and the Foxhunter, he’s wearing brass knuckles.

“Come and get some!” Ivan shouts as he prepares to punch Alexander in the face.

Alexander however grabs Ivan’s fist mid punch and kicks him with his right exo covered leg. His kick causes Ivan to dent the front passenger car door of the Mustang.

“Nice try mobster! Now hands above your head, that goes for you too!” Alexander says as he points his HCAR at Ivan while McCree hand cuffs Nikolas.

“Geez Alexander, you’re good. How’d you learn that?” McCree complements Alexanders CQC skills.

“I got into a lot of fist fights growing up. Learned how to stop the baddie head on.”, the Foxhunter says as he cuffs Ivan.

“Just get to the damn computers! It’s all there!” Ivan shouts as he’s restrained inside the Overwatch dropship.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll get to it. EYY! Symettra, we need you on the 5th floor.” McCree says as he asks Symettra to come with them.

As the trio reach the 5th floor, they see two Navy SEALS trying to destroy the evidence.

“SHIT OVERWATCH! OPEN FIRE!” shouts one SEAL as he raises his M4 Carbine to shoot Symmetra.

Symmetra charges her particle cannon and fires a concentrated orb of energy as well as throwing one of her speed reducing turrets down to stop the other SEAL from engaging.

McCree fans his Peacekeeper and wounds both of the SEALs and prevents them from damaging the Cartel computers.

“ABORT ABORT! TAKE THE CAPSULE!” one SEAL shouts as he reaches into his pocket for a pill containing potassium cyanide.

McCree pins one of the SEALs down before he has a chance to reach for it while the other one activates his causing his mouth to foam up.

“Not today! You’re coming with us ALIVE!” Alexander says as he pulls out a bottle of neutralizing solution and pours it down the throat of the other SEAL countering the effects of the potassium cyanide.

With the SEALs operation thwarted and the operators in restraints Symmetra sees how extensive the Cartels had contact with the Clinton foundation. McCree, Symmetra, and Alexander confiscated all the computers and hard drives for evidence processing and the SEALs are sent to Blackwatch’s Head Quarters for interrogation.

 

Chapter 7: Slow Down

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_A0qyAoiTA>)

On the ride back to the Watchpoint, Alexander and McCree discuss the evidence they found and how they’re trying to get back to a normal routine. The Mobsters are knocked out with a sleeping injection to prevent them from eavesdropping.

“Great first we hit a dead end with Talon in Portland, now we’re back having to snoop around the Clinton Foundation.” Alexander complains.

“Let me guess? Solider 76 lied to you?” McCree says.

“No, we managed to find a bunch of Los Muertos gang members killed and trace amounts of gold. Talon probably stole it from Sombra’s gang before she fled.” Alexander replies.

“I was enjoying my leave until I heard the Russian Mob was stirring up trouble. Looks like they tried to start a damn race war down there. Glad Ana put the Mob Boss in his place before things got worse.” McCree says.

“I feel you McCree, I haven’t seen Pharah since yesterday. She still worried about me?” Alexander says.

“Not too much Alex, she has seen lots of good things come out of you.” McCree complements

“You’re welcome, say how are things with you and Mei going? Any Christmas plans?” Alexander asks

“Things are well, Mei’s been busy conducting experiments in the laboratory. Ever since the Ichi the Killer incident and the riots it hasn’t been easy for her environmental experiments. As for Christmas, me and Mei have a few plans. How about you?” McCree says back.

“Same here with me and Fareeha. We plan on taking leave for a week. With all of this Talon and Clinton Foundation stuff going around, it really has been a lot to manage.” Alexander replies.

“Well with the Russian Mob neutralized for now we can focus on what we found from the Cartel’s computer storage. I am hoping we have an easy December, I hope the New Year’s party goes well. It’s been an interesting couple of months.” Symmetra says.

“Well after we send these two mobsters down to the LAPD we can get back to hunting Talon. We’re fortunate that they didn’t take the REMs.” McCree says as they drop the two unconscious Mobsters off at the LAPD HQ and head on back to the Watchpoint.

“Hey do you think that we’re really going to get Clinton on this? The only really hard evidence we have is the recording of her and President Obama talking about Ichi the Killer. All we might get are a bunch of proxies to Hillary Clinton and they might disappear before we get a chance to investigate further.” Symmetra says.

McCree shakes his head in disagreement.

“We’ll get what we need eventually. Hey we managed to find out how systemic her influence is with what happened in the Riots.” McCree replies.

“We’ll have to see what Blackwatch comes up with. The SEALs probably have some answers to our questions. They probably hold some keys to this puzzle.”, Alexander says as they approach the Watchpoint vehicle bay.

 

Chapter 8: Answers

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmEIGJO7EO4>)

At Blackwatch’s hideout of sorts in Death Valley, Ichi the Killer takes the two still alive SEALs to Madame Echo for interrogation. They’re chained down to wheeled medical tables and stripped almost naked.

“Hey Echo, these two tried foaming out before we caught them. One didn’t get the pill out in time and the other had his botched thanks to the Foxhunter’s quick thinking!”, Ichi says as he wheels in the restrained SEALS.

“What did they do exactly?”, Echo asks as she gets Truth Serum, LSD, and several torture instruments ready.

“They’re Clinton Foundation people. They tried to wipe computers belonging to the Cartel.”, Ichi says.

“Say no more, I’ll see what I can get out of them.”, Echo says as she pulls out a blow torch and shuts the door on the interrogation room.

“They won’t last long will they Ichi?”, Richard says.

“I don’t know Richard, they’re designed to endure a certain amount of torture before they break. That’s because they think that they’ll have to be released as prisoners.”, Ichi the Killer says.

“You’re not letting them go anytime soon.”, Richard coldly says.

“Correct, we’ll dispose of them as soon as we get what we need from them. We’ll make it as long as it needs to be.”, Ichi the Killer says to Richard on his iPhone as he walks towards the strategy room of the Blackwatch hideout.

Ichi is slightly nervous about something since he brought the SEALs in.

“You seem agitated about something Ichi. What is it?” Richard asks bluntly.

“It’s about the information the Foxhunter and McCree found, how it relates to the Clinton foundation. I recently got a greeting card from Donald Trump inviting me and Echo to the Inauguration. He plans on bringing Overwatch too. We’ve had a lot of run-ins from the Foundation’s proxies. I’m beginning to wonder what his motives are.” Ichi the Killer confesses.

“Interesting Ichi. I did a sweep of the Los Muertos hovel in Portland, they received their gold from a Haitian mining operation by the VCS Mining Corporation. Guess who runs that? Hillary’s brother, Tony Rodham. Pure Coincidence.” Richard says ominously.

“Holy shit! You think Sombra’s in bed with the foundation?” Ichi yells.

“You show concern for Sombra, Ichi? In any case I think Sombra isn’t very deep, she and her gang probably stole the gold. Although, they may have been given it so VCS can cover its tracks.” Richard replies.

“NO! Baka! It just seems so Tom Clancy like. With Trump in the equation I don’t know what will happen next.”, Ichi rebukes Richard.

“I was just asking Ichi, however your reaction shows you’re not exactly telling the truth, but I’ll leave it at that. As for Trump, that’s something worth prepping for after Christmas.”, Richard says.

“Good to know Richard. Hey I think Echo is done. You get anything Echo?” Ichi the Killer asks.

“They managed to give me a few Swiss Bank account numbers before they started crying blood and dying.”, Echo explains nonchalantly.

“Wait WHAT?”, Ichi exclaims.

“These guys had chips implanted in their skulls, guess they had a build in kill switch if something didn’t respond or something.” Echo says as she has several written Swiss Bank accounts and security verification question answers.

“Oh come on! Blackwatch didn’t even do this! They at least trusted me to get myself out of a holding facility!” Ichi complains.

“You’re a super solider Ichi, they’re prey compared to you.” Echo says.

“Let just keep this information archived until we hear from Overwatch. I think we will need to coordinate soon.” Ichi says forebodingly.

Back at the Watchpoint at the forensics lab Symmetra and Winston find more Clinton Foundation material: Emails, money transfers, weapons cache sites, dead drop sites for intel as well as orders for hit jobs.

“Did this woman have a conscience? This is more than enough evidence to get the entire Clinton Foundation liquidated!”, an angry Symmetra says as she pours through the data on the Cartel computers.

“Considering that her Foundation has many domestic and foreign donors I suspect that many in governments everywhere are covering for the Clintons and their foundation.” Winston says as he decrypts the data he finds.

“What concerns me is that this is what caused the riots to go off so violently. The Foundation was bringing in weapons and laid out coordinated attacks with the USMC and California National Guard on Trump supporters. This woman wanted absolute power at the cost of the lives of her opponents.” Symmetra says as she sifts through more information and connects it together on the Holographic projector.

“All we have is a bunch of middlemen who we know have contact with the Clintons. We need to archive this for later use. Maybe Blackwatch found something similar from the prisoners they have. We’re going to need to keep in touch Symmetra.”, Winston says.

The pair continues going through the computers and amassing evidence and names of people who are connected to this conspiracy. They inform McCree and Alexander on this and they decide to keep it archived for a later time so they can focus on finding Talon in the meantime as they’re an immediate threat.

 

 

Chapter 9: Feliz Navidad

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0-2YyVbDmc> (loop))

A few weeks later on Christmas Eve, Pharah and Alexander head on over to St. Michael’s Coptic church for Midnight Mass, they’re going so late because their work schedule didn’t allow any earlier time. The newlyweds are somewhat tired but are willing to endure the long time inside.

“Aww well Fareeha, at least it isn’t Easter. It’d take even longer to go through the Mass!”, Alexander says as he and his wife Pharah walk up the steps to the church’s massive doors.

“Please, at least tomorrow is our day off so we can sleep in without worry.”, Pharah says happily.

“Well I have you to keep me warm you lovely lady you!” Alexander complements.

Pharah giggles at this as Alexander holds the door for her.

As they enter they see the priests Fr. Flynn Taggart and Fr. William Blazkowicz arguing about the St. Michael statue again. The Patriarch gave Taggart the greenlight saying that the statue is a blessing and a reminder to have since there is much evil in the world and there needs to be someone to protect it.

 “Glad to see you two showed up! The Patriarch was thinking about you!”, a smug Fr. Taggart says to Pharah and Alexander.

“He is just happy to know that his Romanesque statue got to stay. I still say its idolatry! ”, Fr. Blazkowicz says angrily.

“Ughhh can’t we all just get along! We’re all here for the same reason!” Alexander politely says as they walk into the sanctuary.

“You’re right, maybe the Patriarch isn’t so wrong.”, Fr.Blazkowicz concedes.

“HA! My St. Michael statue really did win over the Patriarch, Billy. By the way you’re reading the Ancestry Gospel, HAVE FUN!” Fr. Taggart says to Fr.Blazkowicz as he runs off to get prepped for the mass. Fr. Blazkowicz is dismayed that he has to read the entire Gospel reading on the ENTIRE ancestry of King David to Jesus, it’s really quite long and laborious.

The Mass starts with a grand procession in with the priests adorned in gold vestments and incense burning as the clergy walks down the aisle while the congregation sings and chants. The Patriarch is pleased to see things are going well with Alexander and Pharah as he spots them as he walks in the procession.

The readings while long are efficient since even the clergy know that it is late at night.

“How much longer Alex, my eyes are on fire.” Pharah whispers as they’re 75% of the way finished.

“Mine too, but I think it will be over soon enough.” Alexander hopes.

Things do wrap up quickly by the time communion is over and the Mass concludes before everyone leaves for the night, at about 2 in the morning.

After getting back to the Watchpoint dead tired, Alex and Pharah get into bed together. They manage not to disturb anyone.

“Glad I get to snuggle up to you, I like your pajamas Fareeha.” Alexander complements.

“Heh heh heh, I always preferred something red, soft, and stretchy. Now why don’t you and I snuggle Loverboy. Oh my, you’re already comatose, how cute.” Pharah says to her now asleep husband as she wraps her arms and legs around him as they sleep.

Outside snowfall develops gradually leaving about 4 inches. This is noticed by Ichi the Killer and Madame Echo as they’re doing the nightshift at the Garnet Plaza hotel.

“Yay a White Christmas! Hope the palm trees don’t die out there.” Echo says as she puts her face to the window in the Hotel lobby.

“Oh please, they’ll be fine as long as it isn’t too frequent. Shall I turn on Bing Crosby in the bar? I’m up for a round or two after all the stuff we’ve done with Blackwatch.”, Ichi suggests.

“Go for it Ichi, also make two Irish coffees, it’s cold in here.” Echo orders.

“I gotcha Echo.” Ichi says as he makes the two hot coffee cocktails as the pair watch the snow fall.

6:50 AM PST

Alexander suddenly wakes up on Christmas Day.

“Oh boy it’s CHRISTMAS!!!!” Alexander thinks to himself happily.

Alexander then realizes Pharah has him softly locked in place with her arms and legs, so him slipping out won’t be easy.

“Wait I’m a 34 year old man? I shouldn’t be this eager! Wait I haven’t felt this happy in a long time since Fareeha and I got hitched. Guess I’ve had so many lonely Christmases that I never noticed the difference. Geez I’ve been an emotional train wreak up until now. Now how am I going to get out of my wife’s silky smooth arms and legs? She’s got me locked.”, Alexander ponders to himself.

Alexander manages to inch his way out of Pharah’s loving grasp on him before he crawls out of the bed they share. She manages not to notice him crawl out as Alexander stealthily exits their room and into the hallway. As he walks down the hallway he notices the snow falling outside, Alexander wishes he had his camera to take a shot of the scene. He sees the lounge area where he, Pharah, and Mei set up a Christmas Tree, he managed to add an Angel to the top of it after coaxing McCree and Winston. Alexander keeps sneaking by to the mess hall for something warm to drink he notices D.Va playing Starcraft 2 Legacy of the Void.

As he sneaks by, D.Va feels like she is being watched and pulls out her automatic pistol with a laser sight.

She catches Alexander with his hands up with the laser pointed on his chest covered by a white t-shirt.

“Well now, looks like I’m not alone anymore, what are you doing up so early?” D.Va says as she puts down her pistol.

“It’s Christmas Day damn it! I always get up early. By the way I’m not some jerk who bosses people around so please try not to over react.” Alexander whispers.

“Christmas Day or not I’m busy raking up on this ladder. Damn noobs always leaving matches in my 4v4 matches!” D.Va complains.

“Well you go do your thing, I’m going to make coffee and watch the snow fall, see you later?” Alexander whispers as he slinks away.

After he enters the mess hall’s kitchen and brews some coffee D.Va steps in there to see him.

“Say sorry for pointing my pistol at you. You’re a pretty good officer.” D.Va says.

“Yeah, it’s why I went to military school until my leg issue became worse.” Alexander says as he pours himself a mug of coffee before putting milk in it.

“Say since you’re up would you like to help me out with a couple of rounds in ladder match?” D.Va asks.

“Eh sure, but I must warn you two things: I’m a married man and it’s been awhile for me since I last played.” Alexander says.

“Oh come on, I wouldn’t make a pass at you! You’re over reacting again, it’s obvious you’re very loyal to Pharah. Besides I kind of have feelings for someone else.”, D.Va says as she smacks her hand on her face in angst as they walk back to the lounge where there are several PCs hooked up. They sit down at barstool chairs.

The pair of early birds get sat down and sign in to Starcraft 2 Legacy of the Void.

“Say I never played this version, I only have Heart of the Swarm.” Alexander says.

“Please you’ll do fine. There weren’t that many changes.”, D.Va says reassuringly.

“Soooo who’s the guy you like?” Alexander asks.

“Ugh can we talk about this later? The match started.” D.Va fumes as the 4v4 Starcraft match starts.

“Ah right, oh come on I’m Zerg! I guess it’s time to do what you guys mastered and rush with ‘lings.”, Alexander says as he gets his base going and makes Zerglings.

“HA what a cliché. Although it is a good tactic early on.”, D.Va complements.

“Just cover my advance D.Va, you were the best in the world right?” Alexander asks.

“Yeah, also great rush, just try to micro manage your base better damn it!”, D.Va demands.

“Oh come on! You have these idiots shouting racial slurs over the mic, doesn’t Blizzard have standards?” Alexander complains about the other player’s behavior.

“They’re just edgy teenagers being jackasses. They wouldn’t be like this if parents beat their kids.” D.Va says as she manages to get her Protoss base built up to amass air units.

“I agree with you on that, unironically.” Alexander agrees.

D.Va and Alexander manage to amass an army of units to attack their opponent’s base while the other two teammates lag behind. They manage to win that battle as the enemy’s base is in ruins. Alexander decides to rush further while amassing air units of his own as he expands his base.

“Say, you’re pretty good Alex.” D.Va complements.

“I’m just lucky, sometimes I suck other times.” Alexander says.

“Well another guy left, guess it’s 4 on two now.” D.Va says as she sees victory approaching.

Bad news is D.Va’s base in nuked to oblivion.

“Seesh! Someone pulled a fast one, here take my resources, you might need them. I’ll counter attack them.” Alexander says as he trades some of his resources to D.Va.

“Thanks Alex, don’t worry about that I have this up my sleeve! Time to merge all of those Templars I have waiting into Archons.” D.Va says as she readies another attack against the remaining players.

The Terran player attempts to launch another nuclear strike before Alexander thwarts it, thus giving D.Va time to build up her forces. Alexander in the meantime prevents the enemy from expanding anymore to keep them at bay.

“Ok here comes the hard part Alex, they’re entrenched and expecting us. Let’s kick their asses!” D.Va says.

“I’ll lead the way, you’re the one with better upgraded units. I’ll draw the fire away from you so you can hit them hard!” Alexander says as he and D.Va lay siege on the enemy base.

“Hrmph, you’re a gentleman in the battlefield but you leave me hanging when we’re sleeping together.” Pharah says as she lays her breasts on Alexander’s head and beret he’s wearing as well as wrapping her arms around his chest. Alexander is startled by this.

“AHH! I didn’t mean to leave you! I always liked getting up super early on Christmas morning!” Alexander cries out in fear.

“Loverboy I was just messing with you! I knew you got up as soon as I stopped feeling your tight chest muscles on my hands.” Pharah giggles.

“Wow Pharah, you managed to snag a guy who’d never cheat on you! Mind if I have him?”, D.Va chuckles.

“Sorry Hana, this cute shorty here is mine. Isn’t he adorable when he reasserts his loyalty?”, Pharah says as she pinches Alexander’s cheeks.

“Yes Fari, I know I get a little dramatic when you sneak up on me. Now D.Va and I are in the middle of this, she wanted me to play with her.” Alexander sighs as he returns to the game.

“Yeah, try not to wreak my A-game Pharah, I’m almost Diamond again!” D.Va says as she and Alexander regroup their forces after Pharah’s interruption caused them to lose some units causing the attack to be thwarted.

“Oh please D.Va, you could have continued on while Fareeha was nuzzling me!”, Alexander says as he spawns a new Zerg army to attack again.

“We’re a team Alex. I need you as much as you need me!”, D.Va says as her new offensive bears fruit.

“You know Alex I’m glad you and Hana became buddies. She doesn’t let anyone else join her sessions. Except maybe Lucio sometimes.” Pharah says as she sees Alexander making inroads.

D.Va blushes at the mention of Lucio, Alexander notices.

“Yeah, hey Fareeha, when we win do you want to watch the snow fall afterwards?” Alexander asks.

“Oh please I’m having too much fun watch you Rip and Tear with those cute little alien abominations.” Pharah giggles.

“Say when did you pick up Ichi the Killer’s vocabulary? He’s the only one I’ve heard say that.” Alexander says with a concerned look on his face.

“Oh come on Loverboy, don’t you remember when we used to play DOOM with the guys back in college? There was this old comic where DOOM guy would “Rip and tear huge guts!”. I liked how unironcally macho he was.” Pharah chuckles.

“Geez, you have better memory than I do! You know they came out with a reboot of it. I heard good things about it.”, Alexander says as he and D.Va launch their final assault against the Terran players’ base.

The base has several Bunkers with infantry in them and Missile Turrets scattered along with a few Siege Tanks as artillery. Alexander and D.Va decide to attack at the same time so that the defenders get overwhelmed. This proves effective to a point as their numbers dwindle but Alexander brings in fresh units to the enemy’s door step by expanding the Zerg’s creep so his units can get there faster. The defenses wear down and the base is destroyed resulting in D.Va and Alexander winning.

“HA HA HA! WE did it you glorious bastard! Hey we ranked up! I got diamond and looks like you got gold. Pretty good for someone who’s rusty.”, D.Va says.

“Yeah, guess I had luck on my side. Um hey Fareeha, I have coffee in the mess hall brewed how about you get some then we can cuddle as we look at the valley as the snow falls or something like that.” Alexander says to Pharah.

“Sure Alex, just make sure you bring yourself on over to me. I’ll be waiting Loverboy.”, Pharah playfully says as she heads over to the mess hall.

“Thanks for letting me help you out D.Va.” Alexander says.

“No problem Alex. I finally ranked up after so many weeks.” D.va replies.

“Say, um how are you and Lucio doing? I noticed you were blushing earlier when Fareeha mentioned him.”, Alexander asks inquisitively.

“Ok FINE, I think he’s cute. I just don’t know what to do about it. He makes some pretty good music especially for my MEKA when we’re out on long flights.”, D.Va confesses.

“Ok listen here, you might be the saving grace he’s looking for if he’s seeking someone. Try to get his attention, make it somewhat known about how you feel but don’t make it painfully obvious. If he turns you down, Lucio is an idiot for doing so. Be opportunistic D.Va! Do something that’ll blow his mind so he’ll never forget about you, just make sure it isn’t something you’ll regret or he’ll resent. Most importantly, be yourself! Fareeha likes me but she’s still a tough as nails solider on the battlefield and a good leader.” Alexander suggests.

“I guess that’s a start, I just think he’s cool and stuff like that.”, D.Va thanks Alexander for the help.

“That’s fair, good luck D.va” Alexander replies before he refills his coffee milk and head off to see Pharah and cuddle with her.

“What a happy Christmas Day Fareeha, the snow fall looks beautiful! When would you like to see your gifts?” Alexander says to Pharah as she has her arm wrapped around his neck as she sits on his lap while they see the spectacular view of Hollywood as the sun rises.

“I say we wait until after the others wake up, I got a few things for the others.” Pharah says.

They enjoy watching the snow accumulate as Mei and McCree emerge to see them.

“Hey how’d you two do last night? Heard you had church at midnight and came back late.” McCree says to the snow watchers.

“Ahh we’re fine, just enjoying ourselves.” Pharah says.

“Well, if you don’t mind maybe we could exchange gifts in a few minutes. I think you’ll like what we have.”, Mei suggests.

“Sounds wonderful!” Pharah responds.

The awoken Overwatch members gather around the lounge area and exchange gifts. They don’t try out doing each other, each gift is an act of kindness.

“HA! You did get me that stripped shirt you told me about! You’re pretty good at clothing Alex.” Pharah complements.

“Aww shucks, you shouldn’t have Mei! Now I’m going to look like a fancy cowboy!” McCree says as he sees Mei got him a spectacular bolo tie.

“Oh please, take a look inside. I think you’ll find it even more beautiful.”, Mei giggles as McCree sees there is a locket with a picture of them inside it.

The gift giving goes well the others wake up to join in and enjoy their time off as the snowfall starts to stop. Reinhardt goes out there to plow most of it away with his barrier shield. Symmetra helps as well with her new Photon Barrier ability that projects a mobile shield.

They too head in to the lounge area for give giving as well before Symmetra goes to check on Winston, who’s still working on the evidence collected a few weeks ago.

“What are you still doing here Winston? We’re having a party outside, it’s Christmas after all!”, Symmetra exclaims.

“I’m not trying to be a Scrooge here Symmetra, I’m trying to piece this together. Hopefully we can get some answers soon.”, a diligent Winston says.

“Winston, we’ve all put in a lot of time into this. I think we need to take a breather so we are not so run down. We can start again after New Years.”, Symmetra sternly says.

Winston relents and goes to join his teammates in the lounge. He enjoys himself with the others. An aura of peace returns.

 

Chapter 10: Party Hard

(<https://soundcloud.com/griz/funk-party> (loop))

6 days later Symmetra manages to throw her Overwatch/Blackwatch New Year’s party. Many prominent Blackwatch members are invited. Ichi the Killer manages to keep to himself as he knows his presence isn’t exactly tolerated.

“Eyy, glad you could make it guys! I’ve been waiting eagerly for this. It’s been so long since we’ve had guests over.”, Symmetra says as she greets Madame Echo and the Demon Divas.

“You’re welcome Symmetra, I don’t know if Ichi will be here. If he is, I’ll make sure he doesn’t cause trouble. He’ll get my foot up his ass if he pulls anything.”, Echo exclaims.

“I believe you Echo, even if he does show up I don’t think he’ll pull anything.” McCree says.

“Oh please, he’ll probably wind up with me as I brought a few caseloads of Vodka with me! Fresh from Russia!” Molly Sheen says as she and Ichi carry several cases of Russian Vodka.

“Oh boy, someone wants to start the New Year with a hangover.” Alexander Thompson sighs.

“I brought this for my friends, HEY GUYS! THE PARTY’S IN HERE!” Molly shouts as several Blackwatch members flood the entrance.

Some of the members bring dishes with them, much to the delight of Symmetra, who’s been planning the occasion for quite some time.

“Uhh, I guess we made ourselves welcome. Sooo what now?”, Eva says to Echo and Symmetra.

“Well I don’t plan on hitting the bottle since Ichi will be here. I’ll stick with Symmetra while the others do their thing.” Echo says as the Blackwatch members start dancing to Lucio’s music being played in the mess hall.

Ichi the Killer who manages to gather the courage speaks up.

“If anything I might stick with Molly, she’s the only one who seems to stand me the most.” Ichi the killer remorsefully says as he starts chugging on a bottle of Vodka.

“Ughhhh, Ichi damn it. Just don’t piss us off and maybe we’ll start not being so hard on you, even though I’d love to see you behind bars.” McCree says before muttering the fact that Ichi should be in prison for his past crimes.

“Oh give him a fucking break Gunslinger! He saved a lot of people during the Riots!”, Molly rebukes McCree as she goes to comfort Ichi the Killer.

“Well I’m going to meet up with Fareeha. She wants me to dance with her. How about you McCree?” Alexander says.

“Ehh, me and Mei are going to watch fireworks with some of the other partygoers. You guys have fun.”, McCree says as he goes to meet up with Mei.

Just then Ana arrives to see Alexander Thompson.

“Just what do you think you’re doing not letting me know about your little shindig here!”, Ana shouts enthusiastically.

“Oh dear, Ana this isn’t even my party! Symmetra threw it! And did you come all the way here just to harang your own son in law?” Alexander retorts.

“I got lonely and I just decided to drop by. Now I’m not going to be sour with you, Fareeha would end up yelling at me twice as hard. So let’s just get along. No hard feelings, Commander Alexander.”, Ana says.

“Uh huh, glad we’re on the same page. Fareeha happens to like seeing me as an officer here. I’ve made her quite happy with my achievements.”, Alexander says as he asserts himself as a good son in law.

“Good, I guess my daughter did get with the right guy. You have my blessing now. I hope things go well for you now.” Ana says as she hugs her son in law.

“Anything else you want to tell me or are you being serious with me?” Alexander questions Ana.

Ana just smirks.

“Fareeha told me what I accidentally did to you. I’m quite jealous of her. But you’re more than that, just make her happy and keep her safe Alex.” Ana whispers with a grin.

“Hrmph, thanks for having faith in me Ana. I’ll do everything I can to keep things going well. Now then, don’t we have a party to attend?” Alexander sighs as Ana and Alexander split up to do their own things.

Alexander finds Pharah waiting for him in the vehicle bay where Lucio is being the DJ. She and Alexander join in the others who are there dancing.

At the Observation deck Mei and McCree enjoy watching the fireworks going off in the moonlight night sky.

“One hell of a year wasn’t it Mei?”, McCree says as he’s puffing on a cigar.

“It really was unusual. Things really got interesting around in October. If anything, I hope it stays this way McCree. I like how we’ve found each other!”, Mei exclaims.

“Well now, I most certainly agree with that, you cute little Chinese blossom of mine.” McCree says happily as he nudges against Mei.

Eva Brock walks out to see the fireworks as well, she looks happy but is somewhat sullen.

“Eyy Eva, what’s up? You seem a little down.”, McCree says as he turns to Eva.

“I just needed some air, it is pretty stuffy in there.”, Eva says with a smile concealing her gloomy demeanor.

“It’s about Tom isn’t it? Alexander told me about your situation, I just hope things get better for you. You’re among good company now.”, McCree says to Eva to comfort her.

“Yeah it is about Tom. He’d be proud of me and Molly for where we are now. Don’t know if Tom would like me being in Blackwatch, but I do know he’d be there for me every step of the way.” Eva says as she cheers up.

“I can see where you’re coming from Eva. You just might be one of the things that makes Blackwatch not such a bad group now!”, McCree says.

“It could happen, say I’m feeling like some Wassel, want to head in with me? I’m sure my sister saved some for us.”, a happier Eva says as she heads back inside.

“Ehh we’ll catch up when they start dropping the Ball for the new year.” Mei says as she and McCree nuzzle each other some more.

“Speaking of a new year, what do you think will happen with us? I mean what would we do after Overwatch?”, McCree asks.

“Ohh maybe after a few years you and I might be Mister and Misses McCree and settle down with a few little ones of our own.” Mei says.

“Ah, I’m not objecting but I’m surprised you’re interested. What makes you want to have kids Mei?”, McCree asks without negative connotation.

“In China, people can only have one child under the law there. They typically opt for male children to be born and girls are sidelined. I never had any brothers and sisters of my own to relate to. I don’t want to be like my parents who were restricted on how many kids they could have.” MeI says as she stares at the Moon.

“Wow, that’s deep. I could watch the little rascals while you’re the breadwinner I guess. I don’t think I want to be a Bounty hunter if we’re having children.”, McCree ponders.

“Glad you think things ahead Cowboy. Try not to worry about it too much. We need to see that Overwatch does well before we can part ways with it.”, Mei says to a blushing McCree.

“I quite agree, Overwatch doesn’t need another leader leaving.” McCree says as the happy couple goes inside.

Back in the vehicle bay where Lucio is rocking the music and Pharah and Alexander light up the dance floor, D.Va is eyeing Lucio as he’s on stage. She has a mischievous grin on her face and has some plans for him. Pharah and Alexander decide to stop for a break to let the Blackwatch members have their moment in the spotlight. Alexander notices D.Va’s conniving and pondering.

“You’re waiting for the right moment aren’t you D.Va?” Alexander says.

“Who ME? Ahh please I know what I’m doing. Just you wait Alexander.”, D.Va says as she tells Alexander that she has her plan set.

“All right then, good luck D.Va. Just make sure you don’t do anything you’d regret.” Alexander says before he catches up to Pharah.

“Thanks for that Alex!” D.Va says before she goes back to staring at Lucio.

In the lounge, many of the party goers along with Zenyatta, McCree, Mei, Alexander, and Phara gather to see the New Year’s Eve event coverage as everyone fills a glass of champagne to celebrate the New Year that is approaching in the next 10 minutes.

Chapter 11: 2017: A Brave New Year

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEI4qSrkPAs>)

“Glad to see my party went so eventfully. I’m surprised that the Blackwatch members are so well behaved. Although I think a few of them had a bit too much vodka.” Symmetra says as her party didn’t turn into a complete disaster.

“Oh please! Molly, URP, knows what she’s doing! She was taught by RUSSIANS!”, a tipsy Ichi the Killer says.

Symmetra brushes off Ichi the Killer while she heads on over to see the others in the lounge.

“Enjoying yourselves guys?” Symmetra asks.

“Damn straight! I haven’t had this much fun in YEARS!”, Lawrence the Blackwatch operative says.

Bottles of champagne get passed around for when the Ball starts to drop, signifying the new year. Eyes are glued to the screen and those with lovers get close to one another. Mei and McCree cuddle together while Pharah sits on Alexander’s lap in a loveseat as they chatter with Ana and Zenyatta. Symmetra sees a lonely Lucio all by himself. He’s tired after being the front man for all the great music.

“Hey Lucio! Why so glum, you really did great out there as the DJ! Everyone loved you!”, Symmetra says with concern.

“No biggie Symmetra, I’m just tired from all of that, ya know?”, Lucio says.

“You sure? You’ve been staring out the window for the past few minutes, come over with us. You’ll feel better.”, Symmetra says to cheer Lucio up. Surprisingly he goes up to where everyone is clustered up around the large tv screen showing that the San Francisco New Year’s Ball about ready to drop in a few minutes.

“OUI! Give me some bubbly, I’ve pretty much caused you guys to dance your butts off. Hope ya’ll had fun.” Lucio says as he sees those with lovers getting closer as the New Year is about to begin as his glass is being filled, by non-other than Hana “D.Va” Song.

“You seem lonely Lucio.”, D.Va says with a mischievous tone.

“Well when you make everyone around you joyful you start to feel like you’re missing out.”, Lucio says with a glum face.

“It’s because you’re not kissing some girl now is it?”, D.Va says as she cuts the small talk.

“Yeah. I guess so.”, a now alert Lucio says as he starts blushing and looking towards D.Va.

“There’s about a minute left of 2016 Lucio, put down the champagne and pucker up.”, D.Va says as she grabs him by the head a kisses him on the lips.

Lucio doesn’t struggle as D.Va locks lips with him. He goes right along with it as the clock turns midnight starting the new year 2017.

“Hey, you’re a pretty good kisser Lucio.”, D.Va says after she and Lucio stop kissing.

“Not too shabby D.Va. I haven’t kissed a girl like that since I left Brazil for Overwatch.”, a blushing Lucio says.

“I won’t be too far, you know where I am Lucio.”, D.Va says as she winks to Lucio as she starts guzzling down some Mountain Dew.

Alexander Thompson saw the whole thing and is stressed out over what D.Va pulled.

“Oh dear Loverboy, what’s got you stressed out this time?” Pharah says to Alexander.

“Ugh, D.Va told me she likes Lucio and I saw her make out with him as the Ball fell. I told her not to do anything dramatic.”, Alexander exclaims.

“Hmm looks like he still has his arm wrapped around the little Gremlin. She didn’t have to do much to swoon him by the look of things.”, Pharah giggles.

“Ah ha, glad she didn’t creep him out. Guess that’s his New Year’s gift.” Alexander giggles along with Pharah.

 

 

Chapter 12: Party Crashers

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shmQbDIBdDU>)

“Hey Ichi, I’m thinking of having an afterparty at my hotel, maybe we should invite the others over. It’ll be fun AND we’d make a quick buck out of it.” A slightly tipsy Echo schemes.

“URPPP, between the two of us we’ve gotten enough people laid already.”, a drunk but sane Ichi the Killer says.

“Ehh good point. The guests there don’t what to have noise complaints. Say, are you hungry?”, Madame Echo says as her stomach growls.

“Well SOMEONE ordered a few pizzas just in case. They should be here by now!” a hungry Molly Sheen shouts as the vodka had little effect on her.

The sensors to the front entrance alert the three-party goers near the front blast doors.

“HEY GUYS! GRUB’S HERE IF YOU WANT IT!”, Ichi shouts as he opens the blast doors.

“Just make sure there are no mushrooms or anchovies!” D.Va shouts back.

Outside the door, the person waiting outside has an ear piece with instructions being fed to him.

“Now remember, just like we planned. Give the invites and get out of there. Comey doesn’t know we stole his RV for the week, so make sure you don’t fuck this up Gabe!”, Milo Yiannopoulos orders from the improvised stakeout commanded center.

“Easy for you to say Queen Milo. Why don’t you have Pardo do it?” Reaper grumbles as he holds an accordion folder in his hands.

“I’m not exactly “people friendly”, Reaper. Now get your sorry ass in there and get the invites sent out!”, U.S Marshals officer Manny Pardo says into the ear piece.

The blast doors open and Ichi the Killer who is drunk lets the others know the Pizza isn’t there yet.

“HEY! WHO ORDERD THE GRIM REAPER STRIPPER? ONE OF YA’LL DID IT SO RAISE YOUR HANDS!” Ichi blurts out.

Molly, Lawrence, Echo, and a few others raise their hands just to mess with Ichi. Ichi raises his own hand too.

“OK WE’RE ALL GUILTY HERE! I’LL JUST TIP THE GUY 500 BIG ONES FOR HIS TROUBLES AND GIVE HIM ELTON JOHN’S ADDRESS!”, Ichi shouts as the party goers burst into laughter not realizing its Reaper.

“Oh my darling, you’ve been holding out on me. Were you really a male stripper a few years go?”. Milo Yiannopoulos jokingly says.

“Shut UP!”, an embarrassed Reaper whispers into the microphone.

“Shit dude, even Ichi the Killer says he’d buy you out! The guys back at HQ are going to laugh their asses off!”, Manny Pardo chuckles.

“DAMN IT ICHI! IT’S ME GABRIEL REYES! I’M REAPER!”, Reaper shouts at the top of his lungs at Ichi the Killer as he thinks about pulling out his Hellfire shotguns.

“Wait THE Gabriel Reyes?! HOLY SHIT THIS ISN’T A STRIPPER! IT’S A PORN STAR! YOU OUT DID YOURSELF MOLLY!”, Ichi bursts out into laughter.

“Oh fuck you Ichi! I might be a bit wild, but you all know I wouldn’t cheat on my hubby Max.”, Molly Sheen says as those around her nod in agreement.

“That’s the most hilarious thing you’ve ever said Ichi.”, Winston exclaims as he laughs.

“I have the sex tape of him and Jack Morrison getting it on! Wanna see it?” Ichi exclaims as Reaper gets mad.

“OH OH OH HELL NO!” shouts the crowd of party goers as they know that’s crossing the line.

Milo Yiannopoulos and Manny Pardo see the sex tape and are shocked to see what Reaper and Solider 76 do to each other.

“Good grief Gabe! You call this a gay porno? You’re not even trying.” Milo Yiannopoulos critiques.

“You owe me 50 bucks Reaper, you said that if any weird shit gets mentioned you’d pay me. GEEZ this changes the definition of a “Choco vanilla love sandwich”. Manny Pardo says as he sits through the tape.

“JESSE MCCREE! ALEXANDER THOMPSON! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!”, a pissed off Reaper shouts as he brushes Ichi the Killer out of the way.

“OUI! No one pushes Ichi the Killer around but me jackass!” Echo says as she fires her Desert Eagle at Reaper’s ass.

“OH SHIT! HE’S HIT! Get the asset in there!”, Manny Pardo shouts as someone exits the R.V.

“OH COME ON! You don’t shoot a guy in the ass Echo!”, Reaper cries.

“Don’t be such a baby, your ex handled it like a man when Mei shot Solider 76 in the ass 5 times with McCree’s revolver.” Echo gloats as Mei gets praised. She and McCree blush slightly.

“Ok ok, what is it old man? Did you decide to turn yourself in?”, McCree smirks at Reaper as he readies his Peacekeeper.

“Yeah, you’re in the wolves’ den now Gabriel Reyes.” Alexander Thompson gloats as Pharah rubs his shoulders.

“ENOUGH! We’re here for a reason.”, Hanzo shouts as he points his Storm Bow at Echo.

“You think you’re tough? Try this!” Echo shouts as she kicks Hanzo in the balls causing him to collapse.

“SUIIIIIII”, Hanzo shouts as he drops to the floor in pain.

Back in the R.V Milo Yiannopoulos and Manny Pardo are shocked to see that Reaper and Hanzo are both incapacitated.

“Shit! We just lost TWO assets of ours!”, Manny Pardo shouts.

“Both to one short Korean woman no less.”, Milo Yiannopoulos adds.

Back in the front entrance Reaper gets back up to give McCree and Alexander the documents.

“This is important Jesse! I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t dire!”, Reaper says.

“All right, you’ve had your balls busted enough already. Let’s see what you have in store for us.”, McCree rolls his eyes as he opens the documents to see several cards with a Golden T on them.

Alexander Thompson immediately recognizes the letter format as he grabs one with his and Pharah’s name on it.

“Hey, there’s one for almost all of us here!” Alexander says.

“What does it say Alexander?”, Pharah says.

“It’s from Donald Trump! The bastard who ruined our wedding by getting rioters to show up due to his presence!”, an infuriated Alexander says.

“Oh come on, we survived. Now what does it say?”, Pharah insists on seeing what the card says.

“It says we’re invited to the Inauguration on the 20th of January along with the rest of the Overwatch members listed and some of Blackwatch.”, Alexander fumes.

“Mine too Alexander! He says he wants to see us since we helped quell the riots.” McCree says as he reads his card.

“There’ll be dancing, awards, and accommodations all paid for by Trump’s company!”, Zenyatta reads his card aloud.

“And that we’re told to receive further instructions after the event. Signed Donald J. Trump. President of the United States. P.S: You have rooms reserved at the Pentagon City, Virginia Ritz Carlton.”, Ana says as she concludes her card.

“I’m not going. That fucker nearly got us all killed at the wedding! Me and Fareeha’s wedding!”, an angry Alexander yells.

“I’m not keen on going either. Trump did put us in a deadly spot.”, Pharah agrees with the fuming Alexander.

“I say we should. Trump called on us to stop the Election riots from getting really bad. We’re heroes you know.”, McCree compromises.

“We would have done that anyway McCree. We already are the good guys damn it!”, Alexander shouts.

Zenyatta sees the shouting match going on and intervenes.

“EXPERIENCE TRANQUILITY!”, Zenyatta shouts as his ultimate calms down everyone.

“Oh what the hell happened to us? It’s like Trump wants to tear us a part!”, a less angry Alexander says as he calms down.

“He does have ulterior motives by the sound of things, but I agree with McCree that we should go to the Inauguration to see what his intentions are.”, Pharah says to a calmer Alexander.

“Okay, we’ll go Fareeha. We’ll go together.” Alexander says as he and the others cheer him and the others on.

“Thanks for being so agreeable Loverboy. I know you’ll keep me safe if anything happens.”, Pharah says as she kisses Alexander.

“OUI! Could you get someone to get this bullet out of my ass!” Reaper shouts.

“Ugh FINE! MERCY! You’re up! Reaper finally decided to show up for that prostate exam!”, McCree shouts while holding back laughter as Mercy takes a stunned Reaper to the infirmary.

“MILO DAMN IT BAIL ME OUT! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!”, Reaper shouts kicking and screaming to the infirmary as Manny Pardo and Milo Yiannopoulos laugh at what’s going on.

Echo manages to get most of the Blackwatch members to go to her after party at the Garnet Plaza Hotel while Overwatch and the remaining members clean up the relatively decent looking interior of the Watchpoint.

Mei and McCree are the last ones up as everyone else settles into their rooms.

“Well Mei, we’ve had one crazy year. Glad we end it together.”, McCree says to a blushing Mei as he pours a couple of glasses of the last bottle of champagne.

“We end the year with us getting together. So we’ll spend this one and everyone after that together. I love you McCree.”, Mei say before she sips on some of the champagne.

“I love you too, you cute little Chinese blossom! I know things won’t always be easy for us sometimes, but I’ll make sure we’ll pull through. I want us to be together when we retire together.”, McCree says with tears in his eyes.

“You crying shows that you care McCree, you’re responsible enough to lead Overwatch, I think you can handle maintaing our relationship. We’ll be up at the plate together.” Mei comforts McCree as she takes his hand.

“Here’s to us! Happy New Year!”, McCree says as he and Mei toast to themselves and to the New Year before they head on to bed together.

The world will throw everything it has at Mei and McCree as well as Pharah and Alexander Thompson. It won’t stop either of them. They’ll all fight to keep things intact. The world is temporary, but love is a gift eternal.

 

Epilogue: In Deep

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEDMdhBEJEE)

Hanzo and Reaper recover from Echo beating them and get back into James Comey’s R.V. to rest up.

“Mission accomplished I guess Manny.”, Milo Yiannopoulos says.

“Trump will be happy that we have them cooperating at least. Can’t say for sure how thing will go when we get there. Do you have my next card, Milo?”, Manny Pardo says.

Milo Yiannopoulos hands him another card.

The card says:

Dear Manny Pardo:

Thanks again for bringing the Miami Mutilator to justice, now I’m sure you received this card after you managed to get Overwatch on board with my plan. Here’s your next set of instructions:

You’re going to attend my Inauguration with Overwatch and Blackwatch as discreetly as possible. You’ll leave another set of cards at the tables where they will be seated, don’t read them, they will contain instructions separate from yours. After that you will receive you next set of instructions from my Press Secretary. All will be made clear soon Manny Pardo.

Best of Luck,

President Donald J. Trump

“Geez, what kind of game is he playing Milo? Trump has me take his main bodyguard Hanzo and your boytoy Reaper to get Overwatch and Blackwatch together? They’re the most powerful paramilitary groups here! What’s going on Milo that you’re leaving out?” Manny Pardo questions.

“How about you keep your mouth shut and Trump won’t pin the theft of the FBI chief James Comey’s R.V on you ok?”, Milo Yiannopoulos threatens.

“Alright I’ll stop asking. But it just seems so freaky!” Manny Pardo voices his concerns.

“Ok fine, listen this is between you and me only. This conversation never happened, capiche?” Milo Yiannopoulos stresses.

“Well some answers are needed. I feel like a middle man.”, Manny Pardo grumbles as he chugs on a bottle of water.

“Trump’s forming a clandestine multiagency paramilitary unit. We’re going to take down the Clintons and their Foundation. This is an operation that will bring down the most powerful Globalists in the world. There are **earthshattering** implications if we succeed! We’re also told to capture the Clintons themselves for a trial. There’s evidence everywhere, we just need them set before a grand jury.”, Milo Yiannopoulos whispers.

“Hrmph, why can’t Trump just have a prosecutor do it? This seems like a waste of money.”, Manny Pardo scoffs at the plan.

“Congress would rather impeach Trump than convict Clinton. The Globalists have them and their families’ hostage, physically and financially. You all are the only thing that can stop the Clintons.” Milo Yiannopoulos whispers with urgency.

“Do we get to kill bad guys? Cuz if it’s just a stupid Tom Clancy tight rope walk I’m out.”, Manny rolls his eyes at Milo Yiannopoulos.

“Oh Manny Pardo, you’re going to kick so much ass you’ll make Bruce Willis look like a pussy!”, Milo Yiannopoulos says with a badass tone.

“Now you’re speaking my language!”, Manny Pardo says as he’s onboard with Trump’s plan.

“Bill and Hillary are to be taken ALIVE! They need dealt justice. The foundation and its proxies however, are up to your discretion as well as the other team members.”, Milo Yiannopoulos whispers.

“As long as I get to kick some ass I’m all game.”, Manny Pardo says before he dozes off while Milo Yiannopoulos looks at his computer screens with pictures and information on the Overwatch and Blackwatch members selected for the Deplorables.

(The plot thickens again)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order of appearance:  
> Reznyck- 04 - Maseratiphoïde  
> Scattle - Pacemaker  
> Taylor Thomas - Blackwatch Theme  
> Lazerhawk – So Far Away  
> Francophilippe – Gator  
> Pertubator – Raining Steel  
> Scattle - You Said  
> Light Club - Sure Shot  
> Trevor Something - I Came Back For You  
> Griz – Funk Party  
> The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (not a typo apparently)  
> M83 – Midnight City  
> Sean Evans – Detection


End file.
